Firework
by BlackRose979
Summary: Korra sings.. and her words obviously have meanings behind them. And Mako obviously knows what they are. One-shot. Makorra.


**Korra starts singing, and there's a meaning behind her words. Who's there to hear? Enjoy!**

**Mako: Actually, Lauren has something to say first!**

**Me: *jaw drops* What? Mako..! Ugh you gotta have a big mouth don't you?**

**Mako: *grinning* Yes.**

**Me: ... Fine. I do not own Legend of Korra.**

**Mako: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mako POV**

I ran my hands through my hair, over stressing about everything. Asami, the championship, Amon, Bolin, Tahno, Korra.. _Korra _especially. Why did she have to kiss me like that? And _in front of Bolin_? What would've happened if it was in front of _Asami_?

Yeah.. about her... did I even really like her at all anymore? I think I just had a crush on her or whatever they call it. I'm not in love with her like I am Korra.

I groaned and stood up, walking out onto the balcony on the roof **(a/n: I'm not really sure if there is one. Let's just pretend there is.)**.

Korra was leaning forward against the railing, her hands planted on it. She was staring up at the night sky, not even noticing my presence.

She smiled slowly. The thing she did next surprised me.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

I had no idea she could sing. Trying to figure out the meaning behind the words, I listened even closer.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you?_

_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the fourth of July_

_Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go 'Ah, ah, ah'_

_As you shoot across the sky -y -y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go 'Ah, ah, ah'_

_You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe_

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe a reason why all the doors were closed _

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt your heart will glow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the fourth of July_

_Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go 'Ah, ah, ah'_

_As you shoot across the sky -y -y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go 'Ah, ah, ah'_

_You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through, ooh, ooh_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go 'Ah, ah, ah'_

_As you shoot across the sky -y -y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go 'Ah, ah, ah'_

_You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

I decided to speak up when she finished singing. "So who was that about?"

She flung herself around, a hand on her heart. "Jeez, Mako, don't scare me like that."

"You can sing, by the way."

She blushed. "Thanks."

I started walking slowly towards her. "Y'know, while you were singing that, I was thinking about Asami.."

Korra looked down. "Oh," she said, disappointed.

"Yeah, and I thought, 'Wow, I don't know what I ever saw in her.'"

Her head snapped up, and I was right in front of her then.

"You're the firework, Korra. You've always let your colors burst."

She smiled hugely. "Mako, I l-mmf!"

I cut her off by crashing my lips onto hers, kissing her like I'd never see her again. She kissed back just the same.

We pulled away, smiling.

"-ove you," she breathed out.

I broke out into a huge grin. "Ditto."

* * *

**Aww... Sorry Mako and Korra were a lil OOC :D**


End file.
